


Firewalls Down

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Gangsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason he was the hacker and not someone who regularly handled guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewalls Down

None of them were quite sure how it happened, but it had. Gavin had ended up with a gun pressed into his back during a standoff. There was a reason he was the hacker and not someone who regularly handled guns. He’d only been there as a show of force really, he wasn’t actually supposed to get involved.

Sure, he had a gun and he knew how to fire it, but he was a behind the scenes kind of person for a reason. He was the one who made sure his boys didn’t get caught on camera, or made sure that the safes in the banks were always mysteriously open during one of their heists.

Gavin drew in a calculated breath as the gun pressed harder into his back. It hurt to have that metal pressing into his spine and the grip the guy had on him wasn’t really helping. Not to mention the actual situation was terrifying by its own right.

Ray had been trying to get a clean shot since this whole situation had started. They had ended up in a hanger, which left Ray up on the wrap around floor without many good shooting positions. He had been trying for over an hour to actually get a vantage point, and it hadn’t worked out for him.

Gavin had been grabbed by this guy in the last twenty five minutes or so. It had been a last-ditch effort to get out of the hanger. The guy was the last one alive in the gang they’d had a standoff with. It had been over some drug money, but right now Gavin was sure that was the last thing on everyone’s minds.

The guy holding Gavin had grabbed him because he hoped that the boys wouldn’t shoot through their own to kill him. Gavin was hoping that too, even though he trusted them to not shoot him. The man was slowly edging his way towards the closest exit, having smartly placed his gun against Gavin’s back in the last ten or so minutes. If he hadn’t, Gavin was sure Geoff would have shot that hand.

Speaking of, Geoff, Jack, and Ryan were all slowly making their way towards the guy. Geoff was the closest to him due to the fact that his was in a straight line of sight with Gavin. Jack stood off to his left while Ryan stood to the right. Gavin assumed Michael was sneaking around the room to get behind the guy.

Geoff and Ray had been going back and forth over the radios since this situation had started about twenty five minutes ago. Most of it was Geoff asking if Ray could kill the man without hitting Gavin and Ray responding with a no.

Geoff’s hand seemed to rest over the headpiece as he asked again. It had been five minutes since he last asked, and Gavin overheard every word of their conversation due to the fact that he still had his ear piece.

“Ray, any luck one getting an angle you can take out this dick from?” Geoff asked, voice buzzing over their radio systems. There was a worry hidden in the eyes of Geoff’s stoic, ‘I’m the leader’ face.

“No,” Ray replied, a calmness to his voice. “The guy keeps moving. If I try to take the shot I run the risk of hitting Gavin and then we have an even bigger problem on our hands.”

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut firmly when the gun shifted again. It hurt so much and Gavin assumed that half of the pain was anxiety. If he could bolt right now without getting shot he’d do it in a heartbeat.

Geoff’s voice came over the headset again, this time directed at Michael. “Michael, how are you doing?” Geoff asked tensely. The Gents were still creeping closer to the guy when Michael didn’t answer, which prompted Geoff to ask the question again, only this time, much more annoyed.

Gavin barely heard Michael’s reply over the radio because of how quiet he was speaking. Apparently, he was close to his target destination, but the guy was also about to bolt and they didn’t have much time between now and then.

“Geoff, if we don’t do something soon, the guy is going to get away,” Gavin heard Ray say. He had the best view of the situation and had notice how the man was starting to tense up, as if he were going to run.

A tension settled and then dissipated when Geoff’s reply came. “I don’t care if the guy gets away or not, Ray, I just care about getting Gavin back in one piece. And, you know, breathing.”

Gavin’s heart swelled at that as the man continued to move back. He was more important than a dickhead who stole thousands of dollars away from them? That was the greatest compliment Gavin had ever heard, honestly.

Gavin didn’t have long to think about that, though, because the gun shifted and his world exploded into absolute pain. He missed the yelling, he missed hitting the floor, and he was only slightly aware that he rolled over onto his back. He could only feel and know about pain then.

His world was moving in slow motion as Ryan and Jack and Geoff ran over and he realized out of his foggy mind that he had been shot. Someone was pressing down on the bullet wound and stars burst into his eyesight from the pain. That was the first time he screamed that day.

Ryan would tell him later that he wasn’t aware of the pain of the bullet piercing his skin because of the shock.

Geoff was the next thing he saw. The man was bent over him, holding his head as Jack and Ryan worked on stopping the bleeding desperately. Geoff was speaking, that was certain, but Gavin’s ears must have had cotton in them because he couldn’t hear the words. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Gavin wondered where his X-Ray and Mogar were.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by more pain exploding through his body. Ryan was saying something to Geoff that Gavin couldn’t hear and he became aware that he was screaming. It just hurt so badly.

The world hit Gavin like a brick, because he could hear again and everything was moving normally and not blurred in his vision. He decided to focus on not screaming now that he could control himself. Geoff was trying to calm him down by saying something, anything, that could be comforting to the Brit.

Gavin focused on calming down under Geoff’s supervision, drawing in deep breaths and then wincing. It hurt so much that for a second Gavin feared the bullet had pierced a lung. And someone was still putting pressure on the bullet wound and Gavin just wanted to rip away from them but he couldn’t and he knew for a fact that even if he could, he wouldn’t. He did want to live, after all.

“Geoff, if we don’t move him soon and get him to a hospital, he is going to bleed out,” Gavin heard Ryan say. His vision was starting to blur in and out and he just wanted the pain to be over, one way or another.

He was being lifted and carried to the van and wasn’t prepared to be moved at all. Pain exploded through his body once more and somewhere between being carried and making it to the hospital, Gavin had passed out.

When he woke back up, it was nighttime and his boys were asleep all around him. Jack, Ryan, and Ray were all on the couch provided by the hospital; Jack leaning on Ryan’s shoulder and Ray lying on their laps. Geoff was in a hospital chair near the bed, passed out with his head tossed forward so the tear streaks weren’t visible to Gavin. Michael was the one closest to Gavin. His hand was wrapped around Gavin’s left hand and he was using Gavin’s thigh as a pillow while he slept.

Gavin smiled, holding onto Michael’s hand tightly as he was lulled back to sleep by the pain killers. He’d made it.


End file.
